journeyofmosesfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Make a Wishlist
Click on the Backpack icon, under the Map icon in the Tools area (bottom left of game screen). This opens a 'menu' with a few icons. Click on the Treasures storage icon This will open the Storage Trunk These are the main features of the Storage Trunk. * At the top are the Title and a Close button. * On the left are buttons to filter the types of Treasures shown. * At the top of the main area is the Wishlist. At first this area will be empty. * At the bottom of the main area are the sets of Treasures, shown two at a time. Each set of Treasures contains five items and a reward. These are the types of icons you may see here: ** Grey icons are Treasures you don't have yet. ** Coloured icons are Treasures you have collected. ** The last icon (on the right) shows the reward when this set is completed. A completed set will have a coloured icon and a banner that says 'Completed!' above the reward icon. * At the very bottom of the window are navigation arrows to go to the next or previous pair of Treasure sets. You may want to click on the Collections button on the left to filter your trunk to only show Collections. Clicking this is optional. You can still use the Wishlist either way. In the image above, you can see the row of Wishlist images across the top (it says Wishlist under them). If this is your first time on this screen, you probably have no images there at all, let's add some items to your Wishlist. You will see that each Collection item has an add symbol at the top right of the image (a white plus on a green circle). Clicking on this symbol will add the item to your Wishlist. Up to a maximum of five items. You will want to add items that you don't have yet (those with grey images). Now, you can change this list whenever you want to. Here’s how: As we said, you can only have five (5) items in your Wishlist. If you have less than five items then you can add items. If you already have five and wish to change them (or even if you have less but want to change them), then you need to remove an item before adding another item in its place. You remove an item from the Wishlist by clicking on the small red X at the top right of any Wishlist image. ' NB: Do not click the big red X. That will close the storage trunk!' Finally, a couple of things to remember: * Important: Your Wishlist does not change when you get an item that you want. You must change your Wishlist manually. * You can only have five (5) items in your Wishlist. * You can find out more about Wishlists on the Wishlist page (click on the word Wishlist anywhere on this page). (Article based on a document by David Humphreys, used with permission)